An Extra Set Of Hands
by The Little Svecica
Summary: Season 2, T for darker themes to come, gen. A girl from another world makes a huge mistake. Is it possible for her to change things for Sam and Dean? Can she make the outcome brighter?
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, guys. So, this is an idea that I got recently. Not slash, cause just... No. If you guys have any recommendations for later chapters, I am happy to take them into account. Please review, and tell me if I should continue! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Polson, Montana, 2016**

Cora Shepherd was barely sixteen. It was April thirteenth, exactly one month after her birthday. She lived in a nice house, balcony, fancy dining table, treehouse, white-picket fence... Anything she could ever want, or so she thought. Cora had never quite clicked with her life. She blamed it on the autism, being on what seemed like a different plane of existence from everyone else.

Her father was an anesthesiologist, and her mother a lawyer, so they weren't short on money. But, neither of her parents knew how to connect with her, and she wasn't much help, either. Cora wasn't really great with people... to say the least. She was applying for college, but she didn't really want to go. Not now, if ever. Sure, she was smart enough. Her IQ was literally off the charts, too high to get an accurate reading. She just... well, it felt wrong. It wasn't for her, but her parents pressured her into it.

She had two little half brothers. A one and a half year old who was big for his age, named Flynn. One in IL living with one of his relatives. He was nine, and his name was Seanie. He insisted on Sean over the phone, but she ignored it for the most part.

Her older brother, Liam, was traveling for his restraunt, collecting obscure family recipes with that witty charm that seemed to bring out the best in people. The two of them had a.. _unique_ relationship.

That was her life. Wake up, be what her parents wanted. Go to work at the café, be what they needed. Come home, babysit. Relax into a book, dinner, family activity, bed, rinse and repeat.

One day her family finally decided she was mature enough to watch the show _Supernatural._ She laughed along with the characters, her stomach churning when they were hurt or worse, wanting nothing more then to jump through the screen and lend a hand.

So when a demon came to her, having a way to do just that... She knew it was a bad idea. She had watched all the way through season six. But, if she had a chance to help them...to change the outcome... The demon didn't even want her soul. Just to possess her for a couple weeks.

It was the worst mistake she ever made.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Polson, Montana, 2007**

Dean nudged his younger brothers shoulder, successfully pulling him out of the nightmare he was trapped in. He had been planning to wake the poor kid soon anyways, check his head again, maybe let him drive some. His back was killing him.

They had left town, where they had run into the Trickster, and were headed for a new job. Some demon signs were showing up around here. Powerful one, too, by the look of it. They needed to be well rested for this one. "Time's it?" Sam mumbled, attempting to stretch in the small space.

"Bout three hours til. Wanna take a turn?" He asked halfheartedly, not really expecting a no. As predicted, Sam gives a nod, and waits for him to pull over.

Dean's asleep within eight minutes.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The demon wasn't good at covering it's trails, and it was easy to corner. It was possessing a girl, probably around sixteen. She had short blue hair, blue eyes, a red hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. The demon was _laughing_ at them. Dean knew this thing was powerful, and it was _way_ too easy to trap. But, seriously. A demon laughing at you was never a good sign.

"The hell you laughin for!?" He shouts, not appreciating the smug demon in front of them, trapped in a circle of salt.

"Because my work is done," she states in a 'duh' tone, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, this girl? She has a bit of... useful information. Well... okay, a _lot."_ She took one last look at us and giggled. _Giggled._ What the hell?!

With that last move, she threw her head back, and the demon exited the girl, and _broke_ the salt line. Like nothing. The girl fell limply to the ground, Sam barely catching her before she hit her head on the concrete. He arched an eyebrow at Dean, asking silently what the demon meant, only to receive a shrug in response.

What information could a child possibly have to give them?

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N: Alright, so it's a smidge shorter then intended, but it's only the prologue. The following chapters will be much more detailed and... just, better writing. As always, any review is welcome. Flames, thoughts, prompts and crtisisms. Thanks for reading!

 **UPDATED: 4/12/16**


	2. Chapter 1: Sylvia

A/N: Well here's where things get tricky. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sam and Dean were at a diner with the frazzled girl, and for a moment she couldn't believe they were buying her act. Sure, Cora felt bad for lying to them, but no one should ever know too much about their own future, right? "Can you remember anything?" They had asked. She picked her words carefully, not sure what to share.

"Well, I uh... I know who you two are. It-" She stops mid-sentence. _I need them to trust me first,_ she thought. Then realizes how badly that always turned out in the show. Telling them the truth to begin with was a much better plan. "It's a long story." She mumbled as the waitress gave them their meals. _There. Not technically a lie._ She didn't do much more then swirl the spoon around in her soup, nervousness devouring her appetite. Ha. Irony.

Dean swallowed a bite from his burger, eyeing her in what she assumed was suspicion. _Can't blame him._ "We're open to hear it. If you _do_ know us, then you know we're into some crazy crap. So spill."

Ahhhhhhh... _Screw it._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Dean was amazed when she didn't even flinch under the harsh tone, only biting her lower lip, as if trying to decide something. "What... what's the date?" He thought for a moment, but Sam beat him to it.

"March eighth, two-thousand-seven." She nods to herself, and he can't really help but grow more suspicious. That demon said she knew things... what did he mean? And yes, Sam, demons lie, but... _she_ does _know things._ She knows who they are somehow, or claims to. Who knows what else! Another thought occurred to him. _Does she know about Sam?_

She shakes her head again, and - he's amazed her lip isn't bleeding yet- drops the spoon. "This _is_ going to sound nuts." She stated very matter of factly. Yeah sure. She'd just been possessed by a demon and _lived._ He wasn't surprised. Who knows what kind of crazy shit she'd seen. "I'm not from here." He blanched, setting his burger on the plate. Seriously? That- That's not even-

"The demon probably traveled while it was possessing you, it's not unusual. If you want, we can drive you ho-" She held up a gentle hand, a smooth motion, but somehow silencing Sam.

"No, I mean..." Another deep sigh. "I'm not from _here._ This realm, or dimension, whatever you wanna call it. I'm from a different one. The demon..." Hiding something. "Gah, screw it. You guys, you're a show, where I'm from. On TV." He arched an eyebrow, demanding proof.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Wha- you.. how...?" She sighs again, and Sam notices she tends to do that a bit. The word depression crosses his mind, briefly.

"You heard, yes me... and I really don't know." Another sigh. "You two faced off with a Trickster recently, correct? And Meg, the demon, before that? So called angel that was actually a ghost? Sounding familiar yet, or should I keep going?" Sam could feel his jaw drop. Her tone and demeanor weren't sarcastic... was she really just asking if they needed more proof?

"So," Dean spoke from next to him, and he noticed the girl refusing to make eye contact. _Lying? Knowledge from the demon, maybe? Definitely keeping secrets._ "Assuming you aren't in fact insane, and this _is_ true... why are you _here?_ " Dean had a cruel tinge to his voice, enough to make Sam wince, but the girl kept a level head, her eyes lifting to meet his upon hearing it. She didn't even seem a _little_ intimidated by him.

"The demon took me here. I don't know why." She didn't waver once maintaining forceful eye contact. Neither did Dean.

Sam watched the exchange between the two with interest. If he didn't know better, he'd think they were having a staring contest.. They were almost similar, if he didn't know any better. Except Dean's gaze was scrutinizing, observing. Hers was patient, open.

"How old are you?" Dean asked suddenly, not breaking his stare, but tilting his head slightly. _Dominant_ Sam felt his eyes widen slightly. Dean was either hitting on her, or _somehow_ she'd gotten on his good side. She replied after a moment, tilting her head down slightly. _Submissive._

Sam chuckled to himself, going completely unnoticed as they began planning the next move. It was, he thought, similar to watching an Alpha and an Omega wolf interact. Not entirely, but...

Finally, they came to an agreement. They'd take her to Bobby, make sure she was clear. If so, they'd use her for information, and train her to hunt. She claimed to be a fast learner. "Sound good to you Sammy?" Dean asked, and he had to hold back a grin.

" Yeah, that's a plan." The trio finished their meals exchanging some idol conversation, and trying to pretend they were normal.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They really believed her? She could've burst with excitement. She could change things! She could save Sam, therefore saving Dean, therefore preventing the end of the world... Huh. Funny how that worked. Now was a chance at a new life, one that felt... right.

"So, uh, what's your name, anyways?" Sam spoke up, catching both her and his brother's attention.

"Yeah, we'll probably need to know that." Dean said with a smirk, wiping his hands on a napkin.

She hesitated, pretending to finish her bite of food. A new life... maybe a new name was in order...? She nods, playing it up, and swallows. "Yeah, probably. It's, uh. Sylvia." She says as smoothly as possible, the name feeling slightly foreign on her lips. She offers a small smile, remembering her brother always saying that was where her charm lied. _"But don't lay it on too thick, or it won't work."_

They both nodded, excepting it for what it was. So far it was going well, but... But she just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N: Whew! Okay, so there was practically no momentum to this, I know. But, bare with me please, I promise it'll get better. Thank you guys for reading! Tips are loved and appreciated!

 **UPDATED: 4/12/16**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Bobby

A/N: Okay guys, hoping this'll be a bit longer. I feel bad writing such short chapters, but we're meeting Bobby today, so hooray! Also, so sorry for the wait. I've been insanely busy at home. I'll try to have the next one up sooner. Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but no. I do not own Supernatural.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Cora, or Sylvia now, she supposed, was sitting in the back seat of the Impala. It was an even cooler car in person. Dean mostly just glared out the front window, obviously frustrated about the entire situation. She tried to stay quiet, not wanting to risk angering him further. Sam woke up when the engine shut off at the gas station. "Need to give her some more fuel. Be right back." Dean said, closing the door of the old car loudly.

Sam leaned forward, rubbing his eyes, nearly leaping from his skin when he saw her in the rearview mirror. "Sorry." She mumbled, earlier confidence forgotten, and leaning impossibly far back into the seat. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at how small she was.

"You lean any further, you might have to sew up the hole." She immediately adjusted, but something about her seemed strange to Sam. She didn't appear tired, but her eye were glazed. In fact... she wasn't showing any emotion at all. Her face was just... blank.

"If you don't stop checking me out, this could get uncomfortable." Sam looked away instantly, as her eyes refocused and locked on him. _That was sudden. Did she sense me watching her?_

Adjusting so he was mostly facing her, he dared ask, "So, uh. What was your life like back home?" She sat straighter, turning her head away. Taking a deep breath she replied carefully.

"Normal. My own personal hell." This took him by surprise. She seemed fairly nice, content, happy. What was so bad back home? What was wrong with 'normal'? He was about to ask when Dean returned, closing the door before handing him some chips with a curt "Eat." which earned an eye roll from the younger man. Dean then proceeded to toss a bag of skittles over his shoulder at the girl, taking her by surprise.

She barely managed to catch it, examining it carefully. "Don't know what you like, so I just grabbed something." Dean shrugged, turning the radio on, and pulling out of the station.

"Oh, uh. Thanks," She mumbled, pulling a wallet from her back pocket. "How much do I owe ya?" Sam chuckled some, leaning against the window. He could already see the confused look on his brothers face. Dean glanced at him. _What kid doesn't take free candy?_

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. _Not even kidding.._ "Nothing. Consider free food payment for any information you'll be supplying us with, assuming you pass all of Bobby's tests." He notices she gets a bit fidgety when she puts her wallet back, obviously nervous. _Hiding something..._ flits through his head before he can dismiss it. After a moment Dean's eyes return to the road, and the bag of skittles is dropped in the seat between him and Sam.

"I, uh. I'm not doing this for payment." The two brothers exchange looks, and she wonders for a moment if that was a bad move. Dean just sighs, tossing the bag back.

"Well, take it anyway." He says, and turns AC/DC on full volume, earning a glare from Sam, who was still trying to sleep. "What? Pretty sure I said eat."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They reach Bobby's fairly quickly, and Sylvia can't help but feel a rush of excitement at being there. Especially when they pull up to the house and Bobby himself walks out the front door. She gets out a second after Sam, partially hidden behind him. "Bobby!" Dean sends a quick wave.

"You two idgits said something crazy happened. Care to-" He stops in his tracks, catching sight of the nervous girl. She was biting the inside of her bottom lip, shifting from foot to foot. "Who's-" He never got the chance to finish his question.

"Bobby, meet Sylvia. It's a long story, but she.. knows things." Sam interrupts, ushering the shy girl towards the house. Dean had already disappeared inside. Giving a thoughtful nod, appraising the girl, Bobby gestured for them to enter.

A few minutes later, they were all seated around a table Bobby handing her a can of grape soda. She picked up on the fact it was already opened and not fizzing as much. _A little full._ Pretending not to notice, she took a sip. She did notice the intense gaze from all three, though. Waiting for smoke to exit her mouth. "You know.." Sylvia began, setting the soda down. "If you wanted to give me holy water, you coulda' just given me some... as opposed to a watered down soda." Earning an eye roll from an already exasperated Dean. He wasn't happy with this at all.

Bobby, resisting a chuckle, pulled a silver knife from a nearby drawer. She watched his movements with dread. "Bobby," Sam stepped in. "She hasn't left our sight. She's not-" But stopped and gaped as she took the knife willingly, and made a cut on her arm, wincing. Bobby took the knife, surprised. She couldn't have been more than fifteen. How'd she even know to- oh, right. She _knows_ things.

Impressed, Dean helped apply pressure to the fresh wound - which was slightly deeper then intended - with a cloth from the table. "You don't stop biting your lip, you're gonna draw blood." He warned in her ear, causing the instant reaction of Sylvia clenching her jaw to keep from doing so.

"You seem human. So, tell me a story. We've got plenty'a time." Said Bobby, leaning back in his chair. Sam was more then happy to fill him in whilst Dean took her to the other room to properly bandage her arm.

...

"So, you're tryn'a tell me... that this girl, is from a whole different reality?" Bobby clarified, making sure he understood correctly. Sam took a deep breath, knowing it sounded insane.

"Yeah. Basically." Was all he could think to say.

"And in this separate reality," He continued, just to his facts straight here, cause what the hell? "Your and Dean's hunting careers... are TV?"

"Uhm... Yeah, yeah. That's about right." Clearly just as uncomfortable with the scenario as Bobby. Rufus was bad enough, but now there was a teenage girl who _knew_ things, too?! He scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be damned."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"This doesn't hurt?" Dean questioned, seeing the impassive face the girl was wearing as he put stitches through the cut. She'd done it too deep, but if she _would_ be sticking around, that wouldn't be a problem for long. She shrugged her right shoulder, careful not to jostle her left arm.

Cora- Sylvia, sorry. Sylvia had forced herself to remain relaxed, watching the needle go in and out of her skin. She only glanced up when he stopped. _Not done yet.. only halfway through it._

"Really? Either you have a crazy high pain tolerance, or you're just plain crazy." He said incredeously, finally meeting her eyes as a grin spread across her face. Dean shakes his head, returning to the cut.

"I'm told it's the latter." The joke nearly makes him mess the stitch. He arches an eyebrow, looking up. She holds his gaze for a moment before looking at her arm again, biting her lip. He allows a soft 'huh', before finishing the fourth and last stitch.

After applying disinfectant and a bandage, he pats her shoulder. "Okay, Psycho, it's done, don't pop 'em." He doesn't miss the smile, either. It reminded him of Sam when he got his first stitches. Which begs the question, "Those your first?" She tilts her head slightly, confused.

"First...?"

"Stitches." He clarifies, gesturing to her arm. She chuckles a bit.

"Oh. Uh, that I can remember. Had some in my mouth when I was little." She explains, feeling the scar inside of her right cheek with her tounge.

"Bite your lip too hard?" Dean joked, not missing the motion, as they made their way back to Bobby and Sam. Hopefully Bobby wouldn't react too harshly to the new information. A soft laugh escaped Sylvia as she made to follow.

"Tripped."

"Ah."

"On a train track." She says no more before joining the others, leaving Dean confused as _heck._ What kind of parents would let their kid play on frigging _train tracks?!_

She purposely left out the part about them being _toy_ train tracks.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N: Aaaaaand, end. Alright, hope this one turned out better, and I hope this isn't totally wasting my time. Review please, so I know what you guys think!

 **UPDATED: 4/13/16**


	4. Chapter 3: Hen Hunting

A/N: Thanks for such positive responses in the last chapter! Any review means a lot to me. Here's the next one, hopefully a bit longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sylvia stretched on the couch, taking a glance out the window. _Still dark out. Fan-freaking-tastic._ Sighing, she sat up, knowing full well she wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon. She showered and dressed as quietly as possible. It was her third day here. Sam and Dean would be heading for a hunt this afternoon, and she would be able to use the guest room.

She'd made a habit, since coming here, to ask Bobby what was on his list of things for tomorrow. So, when she wakes up from some nightmare she can't even remember, she has something to do. She was pretty sure Bobby had noticed. He'd walked up to do some dishes, and there were none to do. He'd commented to her about it, even. "Maybe Sam or Dean...?"

"Willingly? I doubt it." He'd chuckled out, sending her on her way. She snatched a flashlight from the counter, scribbling a quick note before leaving. The door closed quietly behind her, no squeaking or anything. He'd commented that he had to track down this rusted old camaro, for somebody. _Blue and white, nineteen sixty-nine._ He'd also commented how deep it was bound to be buried underneath the other junk.

"Probably need to use the crane to dig it out. Not that I'd know where to look for the damn thing. Wouldn't take long if I did." Sylvia was fairly thin and flexible, thanks to a few gymnastics classes through the years. She wouldn't have much trouble finding the "damn thing" herself.

It was light by the time she climbed out of the last pile, covered in dirt and scratches.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The three of them had split off. They'd waited a few hours for her to show back up, and when lunch rolled around at noon, and Sylvia was still missing, they'd started searching. Dean wanted to leave by two, so they'd get there on time. It was one thirty.

Sam had finally decided to venture a bit further out, towards the piles that had long since collapsed into... more disorganized piles. He was just about to turn around when he got a glimpse of something. There was a leg slipping out the window of the shell to an old truck, near the bottom of a pile.

"Sylvia?" He couldn't help the shallow laugh that escaped him. The girl was coated in dirt, cobwebs, hay... and was holding a chicken...? He could see the angry red scratches coating her arms and face a small tear on the left leg of her jeans. Her eyes landed on him, a big grin finding it's way up her face.

"Yo! Check it out! The hen that's been nesting in Bobby's garden!" She said lifting the hen higher, grin widening impossibly far. It was moving some, as she held it by it's legs, fumbling to scoot out the would-be window.

Sam shook his head, thoroughly amused, and sent a quick text to Bobby and Dean.

 _"Found her. Something about a hen in Bobby's garden. Unharmed."_

"Do, uh. You want a hand?" He questioned, smirking at the struggling girl. She glanced up at him, one leg out already, chicken firmly in her grasp.

"Huh? No, I got-woah!" Unfortunately, the distraction Sam caused kept her from catching her pant leg on the inside handle. She blinked twice, now upside down, right leg bent at an inhuman angle inside the old vehicle. "Ow." Was flatly stated as the hen squirmed away. "Aw, c'mon! Wha- okay." She relented, pouting slightly as the hen dived for another pile, and earning a laugh from Sam. "Yes. Help, please."

A few minutes later, she was back on her feet, and they were walking back to the house. "You sure your leg's okay? That angle didn't look comfortable." She chuckled at this.

"No angle involving me looks comfortable," she joked, before adding "So, you guys were all looking for me?" A guilty look worked it's way onto her face.

"Yeah..." Sam hesitated, not really wanting the kid to feel bad, but... "What were you doin' out there, anyway?" Dean had found the note, but hadn't read it to the rest of them. Just walked out the front door saying to split up.

She fumbled her hands some. "I, uh.. well, Bobby mentioned havin' ta' track down this old camaro. He said it was buried pretty deep, save him time if he knew where to look. I'm pretty small, so..."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Now Sam knew why Dean hadn't read it out loud. When they were kids, probably twelve and sixteen, Sam had managed to get himself trapped under an unstable pile there. He'd had a long bleeding scratch on his leg by the end of it, and Dean had flipped.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Trouble. That's what this girl was. Dean cursed himself for allowing Sam to drag her along. Though he was having trouble forcing down the twinge of worry that kept popping up. Freaking kid probably got herself stuck somewhere, 'playing' in the mounds of scrap.

 _"I'm sorry, Dean! I was just... There were like, mini-caves and things, and I thought.. Well, I was gonna make a fort-type-thing for us to hang out in..."_ The voice of a younger, _bleeding-_ he had been freaking gushing blood- echoed through his head. He was just about to shout at another pile when his phone buzzed. A text from Sam.

 _"Found her. Something about a hen in Bobby's garden. Unharmed."_

A-what? She was... a hen. Looking for a hen? Seriously?! Dean let out a groan of frustration, and turned back towards the house. _Better have found that damn hen., cause if not, she's dead._ "Make me freaking search and shout and..." He grumbled under his breath, leaving 'worry' out of the spoken list. Least she wasn't stuck crying under scrap metal for hours, in the heat of the day.

 _"Just hang on a little longer, Sammy! Bobby's on his way, we're gonna get you out of there!"_ He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When he arrived back, Bobby was walking down the porch, and the girl was freaking _grinning,_ and- "So, someone want to fill me in, here?" I ask- alright, so I didn't _actually_ mean for that to come out so harsh-, throwing my hands up in a clear 'what-the-hell' gesture. Sylvia opens her mouth to say something, takes one look at my face, and shuts it. Biting her lip, she looks guiltily at the ground.

Bobby takes a half step in front of her- a subconscious action, for sure -and replies, "Miss Sylvia here saved me a couple days searchin' is all. Not to mention tracked down that damn hen's hideout." With a look that clearly stated, _'take it or fake it, boy, be pissed on your own time.'_ which had me gulping, and forcing a smile. Angering Bobby was not a good idea.

"Nice of you." I give a look to Sam. I'd want an explanation later, but I wouldn't risk the wooden spoon from Bobby. _Ow._ My shoulder hurt just thinking about it. "Let's get a move on, Sammy, we got work to do." He nods, smirking slightly, and follows me to the car. I pull out of the salvage yard, sensing Sam's amused gaze, and glance. Bitch was trying not to laugh.

I shake my head, turning my eyes to the road. "Oh, shut up." Which only caused the entire vehicle to fill with childish laughter.

It was gonna be a long ride.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

His feet hit the ground hard, having to keep up with the excited girl's pace. 'Sylvia' was showing Bobby where the car was, pointing out a couple here and there, sometimes asking questions about them. She certainly opened up when she got use to ya.

"Here. Towards the center-bottom." She stopped, pointing at a mound of junk-cars. "That hen slipped off that-a-way, but I'll track it down after lunch." Smiling, eager to please eyes met his, and Bobby couldn't help but smile. There was one thing that was still bugging him, though. "Alright, good work. Should only take me 'bout half an hour now." Earning a smile from her. They ventured back at a much slower pace.

During lunch, he thought he'd finally ask. It was mid conversation, and she nearly choked on her food when he did.

"So," He set his sandwich back on his plate., choosing his words carefully- well, okay, not that carefully. "What's yer _real_ name?"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N: Aaaaaaand Done. Well, I tried for suspense this time. XD oh, and if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, please, do tell! And reviews are loved and appreciated! Well, hope you enjoyed!

 **UPDATED: 4/13/16**


	5. Chapter 4: Bang

A/N: So sorry about the wait guys and gals! I've been really sick, and may have somehow managed to catch Mono. (Which would be my luck, though I've no clue _how._ ) Anyways, We have to wait a week to get a test on it so.. Yeah. Anyways, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"W-what?" She stuttered out, after having carefully swallowed her food around the lump in her throat. What confused Sylvia the most is that Bobby didn't appear angry, but then again she wasn't very good at singling out emotions. But the smirk on his face was telling her he was more amused then anything else.

He brushed his hands, leaning back in the chair. "Well, obviously that ain't your real name. So, what is?" Sylvia had to shake the shock to clear her head. _Wha-when-how?! I- well, don't be too surprised, he's Bobby for Christ sake._

"Cora." She finally responded. "I, uh.. changed it." She mumbled, no longer hungry enough to eat. "You mad, then?" _Duh._

He gave her a good look and shrugged, taking another bite. "I ain't mad. You don't seem like you mean any harm. Kinda got the idea you didn't want the boys ta know though." A surge of emotions rushed through her, including, but not limited to, relief, surprise, excitement, but she chose to express gratefulness in her small smile.

"'Sides! I could use the extra hands round here, and you ain't bad company." She definitely couldn't stop _that_ grin from forming, and for a moment, she managed to forget about what she did back home.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

She'd been staying with Bobby for about two, three months? He'd been more then happy to give her some training as a hunter. She was a fast learner, he'd noted, and while Sylvia may not be very strong, _damn_ that girl was quick. He was about to take her on her first hunt when he received news that Sam and Dean had been arrested.

"Idgits!" Slipped out before he could stop it, calling Sylvia's attention from knife practice in the other room.

She rushed through into his study, looking the room over on automatic. "Bobby? What is it?" She'd changed her outfit at some point, he noted. Geeky superhero shirts and baggy jeans. She'd somehow managed to keep her hair short and bright blue.

He stood from his chair, and stormed towards the door. "Those damned idgits went and got themselves arrested!" She stopped, a thoughtful look adorning her face, even tilting her head slightly.

"What's the date?" He sighed. This had happened when they'd called about the werewolf case as well.

"Twenty-sixth of April. This sounds familiar to you?" A small smirk crept up her face, as she nodded.

"Green River County Detention Center, right?" She asked, grinning. Bobby shook his head. He still had trouble believing she knew all this stuff. It was kind of creepy. "They'll be fine. Did it on purpose!" She added as she walked back to the other room. _Thunk._ A knife hit the bullseye. "Yes!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They pulled away from the dilapidated graveyard, smoke rising from the hole a couple hundred feet in, and six feet deep. And Sylvia couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Her head was bleeding some at her temple, her nose was bleeding, her ribs were bruised, and she'd sprained an ankle. And she couldn't stop giggling as they drove away.

Bobby glanced at her from his seat, and shook his head in disbelief. "You're an insane little idgit, ain't ya?" Which only caused her to start full on laughing. This kid was beat and bloody, and covered in dirt (there was a _leaf_ sticking from her hair.) and she was laughing like she'd just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"That was _awesome!_ You okay, by the way?" Oh yeah, and Bobby himself didn't have a scratch on him, since apparently her very being there ticked the ghost off.

"Oh, I'm fine. You aren't probably have a concussion, ya idgit." Though, she only grinned wider, if at all possible, and turned out the window. Best. Day. Ever.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sylvia couldn't help but snicker some as the waitress blushed profusely. "S'allright. I get that all the time." Once again, she had been mistaken for a boy. It had either been the baseball cap or the sunglasses. Maybe both.

She checked her phone again. Today was it. The day that she really had to step up her game. After Sam was taken by Azazel, they would have about twenty-four hours to get to Cold Oak, and stop Jake.

She was keeping a close eye on the time. She'd hit it off with Ellen and Jo. Ash, too, but he was more trouble then she wanted most of the time. Bobby sat across from her, and she tried to keep her face neutral. This was a race. The phonecall was the gunshot. _I was never good on a timer._

Bobby's phone rang, and she swallowed, placing her fork down. _Already?_ "Dean?"

 ** _Bang._**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N: Okay, I think we'll stop this chapter here. Hope you enjoyed, I'm practicing my cliffhangers. How'd I do? XD Don't be mad at me, be mad at the clear liquid diet I'm on for twenty-four hours. And once more, sorry it's sorta short. :/

 **UPDATED: 4/13/16**


	6. Chapter 5: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

A/N: Finally! I got off my lazy ass and did it! I am sooooo sorry for the wait, but Mono and writers block is a bad combination. I worked hard though, so enjoy!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _Tick... Tock..._

Sylvia could actually hear the gunshot sound off in her head. Setting her fork down as casually as she could, she held up her index finger, pulling out her phone. She stood, walking a few feet before calling Ellen. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" Answered smoothly on the other end.

"Ellen, you're just gonna have to trust me on this one..." She hesitated slightly, debating how to put it. _Plain and simple, just like always._

 _Tick... Tock..._

"What's wrong? You sound stressed." She gave Ellen a small noise of confirmation. Yeah, she was stressed. To say the least.

"Get your people out. There's one demon, maybe more on their way, I don't know. But if you don't get out now, you're Kentucky fried in two hours, but count on one." She glanced at Bobby, who was now waving down the waitress, phone still pressed to his ear. They made eye contact, and she nodded once before speaking into the receiver again, ignoring the confused voice on the other end. "Good luck, don't die, I have to go." With that she hung up, and moved back to their table.

Bobby looked at her expectantly. "Can I?" She mouthed, gesturing for the phone. He huffed, clearly annoyed with the lack of given information, but handed the phone to her nonetheless.

 _Tick... Tock..._

"-gone Bobby! There was sulfur on the window, just like with Ava, and-"

"Dean."

A pause. "Sylvia. You better be able to tell where the hell my brother is." She still admired how protective he was of Sam.

"Yeah. Cold Oak." Bobby's jaw practically fell off, and she held up a hand to silence him. "He was kidnapped by Azazel- er, the um, the yellow-eyed-demon." She corrected.

 _Tick... Tock..._

"That idgit got himself wrapped up in one of the most dangerous ghost towns in the world?!" He mumbled, leaning back, and she returned her attention to the man yelling at her through the phone.

"Hey! You hearin me? Where?!" She actually winced in sympathy, stating that Bobby could explain it best, and handed the phone back. A few minutes later, they were out the door, arranging to meet at the town. They'd arrive at the same time, anyways.

 _Tick... Tock..._

She hoped.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Dean had to admit, Sylvia was a good ally to have. Now he knew where Sam was, he just needed to go get him before anyone else. Easy as pie. _I swear when I find that sonuvabitch who did this to my little brother..._ Let's just say he'd have to ask Sam about a more... _permanent_ exorcism.

It was nearly sundown when he pulled up next to Bobby's truck. Him and Sylvia had just finished loading a couple guns by the looks of it. Dean already had one tucked away.

"Well? Where is he?" He asked impatiently, storming up. She nodded her head to the town, barely visible up ahead, thanks to the sun silhouetting it. He made eye contact with Bobby, looking for answers. Were they seriously letting a sixteen year old lead this? Then again he was younger then that when he started hunting. But, Dean would never put that life on someone else.

"You can trust her, Dean. He's in there somewhe-" All three of them froze at a chilling breeze that passed through. Sylvia's eyes narrowed, and she checked that her gun was loaded. _Iron rounds_ , Dean noted. "Assuming we haven't been spotted. Ava still has a demon running around here somewhere." He also made a mental note to ask about _that_ later.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

By the time they'd reached the town's border, the sun was gone. They were smart enough to let her take the lead, moving near silently across the muddied gravel. Normally she wasn't the type to insist 'she was better, let her lead' but in this case, she was. Sylvia cast her gaze around, searching for familiar areas. _There._

Sam was either in the barn or the connecting house. The sun had just set, so she was counting on the latter.

"You two check that house, I think he's there. If he's not he's in the barn with Jake," she hissed, spitting his name like acid. "So hurry there." They gave her questioning looks for a moment, but shortly agreed, and slipped over.

Sylvia, on the other hand, quietly leaned her ear against the barn door, only to move back at the approaching footsteps. _Damn. Alright, look for an opening..._ Bobby's training echoed through her head, and her eyes automatically began to scan for just that.

Then she remembered she'd _seen_ this before. She already knew where the openings were! When Sam knocks him out. That would be her best shot. _What do I do though? Shoot him?_ The thought didn't even cause a twinge of... anything. _Have my morals really dropped that far?_

 _Shoot his shoulder_ , she decided. A flesh wound would be enough to keep him down. At least long enough for Dean to beat the shit out of him. She raised her gun when he landed one on Sam, stepping into sight. Sam sees her as he stands, and catches her eye just before she pulls the trigger.

What she had forgotten to account for in her aim, was not wind, or kickback, but the mans training in the army. As soon as the shot went off Jake dropped. And made no move to get back up.

Though she didn't realize what had happened as she approached, making note that Dean and Bobby had heard the shot and were approaching Sam and herself, respectively. She froze once she reached his side, staring mesmerized at the small, round, _bleeding_ hole she had put in the back of the man's head.

Slowly, she lowers her gun, flicking the hammer up in a smooth motion. Images flew across her eyes of the people- her _family,_ that the demon- _she_ had killed, out of selfishness.

 _-and pulls the trigger-_

 _-fear in their eyes-_

 _-and pulls the trigger-_

 _-proud of yourself?"-_

 _-the trigger-_

 _-blood is everywhere-_

 _-what have I done?-_

She jumps at the heavy hand placed on her shoulder, eyes moving up to meet Bobby's. A quick look around at the others. Sam was limping through the mud towards Dean, a shocked look on both their faces as Dean picked up the gun - she'd never use one again - and met up with Sam halfway.

"Ya'alright, kiddo?" She mumbled something about being fine, and changed the subject to Sam. "He's alright. You can ask him, if you want..." He suggested gently, not buying her excuse for a second, but accepting it. Nodding, she walks over, meeting them at the Impala.

- _pleading for mercy-_

 _-pulls the trigger-_

 _What have I done?_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"He okay...?" Dean nearly hit his head on the inside of the Impala's trunk, not expecting the hesitant question. He glances up, ready to scold the kid for her timing. Til he got a look at her face. Wet and wide eyes, she was biting her lip, her shoulders slumped... Poor kid.

"Yeah," He straightens, closing the trunk. "A few scrapes and a bad shoulder, but he'll be fine. Are you?" He questions pointedly, leaning against the back, and stealing a glance at his baby brother, tucked safely inside the backseat of the sleek vehicle. To his surprise she scoffs, and casually shoves her hands in her pockets.

Her eyes land on him and she seems to realize he was serious before answering, "Dandy." She turns on her heel, but hesitates. Dean honestly thought she was going to ask something. Maybe 'How do I handle having the guilt of killing someone on my conscience?' Or 'Are you sure he's okay?' Maybe even, 'I got hurt, can you patch me up?' Instead she just glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'm glad he's not dead." Before walking to Bobby's truck and waiting.

 _Wait, wait, wait- dead?!_

Dean finally processed what she'd said as he closed the door of the Impala. His brother would have died tonight? _No. I refuse to believe that Sammy would have-_ but he made the mistake of looking in the rearview at said little brother, and froze. Sam had pulled his legs up on the seat, and curled into a tiny ball, leaning against the back, his neck at an uncomfortable angle, and Dean shoved his jacket under the younger's head out of habit.

But, it was how pale he was that got Dean. So peaceful, trusting Dean to always get there in time to save him. But, he wouldn't have this time, and if it hadn't been for the kid- _Sylvia, her name is Sylvia-_ he would've lost him. His baby brother, _Sammy._

 _I could've lost him._

Terrified at the thought, he shoved the keys into the ignition, and followed Bobby back to the yard.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _I watched them beg and plead, my mother's wide blue eyes apologizing, promising me things that I didn't want. I screamed at the demon, my baby brother's body already lying dead on the floor. The gun was light and cool in my hand, and there is blood speckled on my face. My father is pinned to the wall by his throat, still living as the demon heightens his heartbeat and erratic breathing for me to hear. My mother is begging now, crying and pleading._

 _I hear myself let out an unearthly chuckle and feel myself pull the hammer back. The demon has either lowered the volume or my father is dead. The demon is speaking to me, telling me I wanted this, I never loved them, I wanted a new life. I look away and see a clock. For a moment that's all I know._

 _Tick... Tock..._

 _I wanted a new life. I scream, try to take it back, and pull the trigger._

 _ **Bang.**_

 _Blood. Everywhere, consuming me._

 _Death. Suffocating, drowning me._

 _Pain. Dragging me from my other senses._

Eggs. Waking her up from her nightmare on Bobby's couch.

 _Tick... Tock..._

There's a clock on the doorway, and Sylvia forces a smile, and confirms she's okay as she sits at the table for breakfast.

 _Tick... Tock..._

The clock is red. Which is funny, because she could've sworn it was green. But, maybe that was back home.

 _ **Bang.**_

 _Tick... Tock..._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N: Hooray! So, this is possibly the end guys. If you like it you _need_ to tell me in the comments! I have to know that I'm fighting horrible writer's block for a reason, so yeah. I really tried to make this worth the wait. Let me know guys, please?

Okay. Tata for now, little birds!


	7. Chapter 6: Eye of The Storm

A/N: Shoutout to **_User1998_** and **_Hurricane.'97!_** Your reviews really made my day, so here's the next chapter! Thanks guys, and I'm glad you like this story so much! Without further ado...

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _What am I forgetting here...?_ Sylvia threw another knife at the board, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. It was still a bit cloudy, but the rain from last night had let up. _I called Jo's cell, she said she was fine, along with Ellen and Ash..._ Another bullseye. She couldn't shake the feeling she was spacing on something really important, as she retrieved the knife. _Dean's not going to hell... Jake is... dead..._

She missed the target completely, a startled shout emmiting from behind the car she'd leaned the board on. She was surprised to see Dean's head peek around the corner, hands raised in surrender, one containing the knife she had... _'misplaced'._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He had noticed earlier that the kid - _Sylvia,_ he corrected himself - hadn't been doing great since the night before. This morning at breakfast - which yes, Sam, eating all your food _is_ required when you could have _died. -_ she had seemed void of practically all emotion. Fake smiles that even Sam and Bobby seemed to buy.

Dean had learned from Bobby that she was probably practicing knives outside, and decided to join her. Maybe even figure out what was up, see if he could help at all. He did owe her, and... _I mean, she isn't_ horrible. _If you ignore the fact that she knows everything about you, and more._

Grimacing, he rounds the corner, eyes peeled for blue hair and- a knife flying at his head?!

He barely manages to dodge, the knife embedding itself in the ground mere inches from him. Slowly, and very carefully, as if holding a stick of dynamite, he picks up the knife. He raises his hands as he tries once more to round the corner, on the lookout for more flying objects. _(Maybe some scrap metal?)_

"You, uh. Dropped this." He jokes, waving the knife a little, relaxing at the apologetic look. _So it was accidental, got it._ She sheepishly takes it back, mumbling something about having misplaced it. Funny kid.

He notices the pile sitting on the hood of another scrap car, and snatches a knife from the top. It takes about two seconds to aim, and he hits the bullseye. Dean musters up a smug face and looks down at her. "Is that a challenge?" Sylvia asks, straightening slightly. He merely smirks, and hands her one.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They stand around throwing knives for a while, and Sylvia decides she needs to show off a bit. Dean picks up a knife, aims, and... The two projectiles collide in mid air, both missing the target. "I'd say I win." They exchange grins and she moves to retrieve the fallen items.

"With aim like that, I'm surprised you missed earlier." A glance up, and she realizes they've been out here for a while. She shrugs, brining the knives back, and setting them back on the car. "Lost in thought?" She jumps at the question. _How did he know that...?_

"Yeah... that obvious, huh?" He shrugs, gesturing for her to follow as he pushes off from the car. Sylvia hesitates slightly, but follows after a moment, snatching the knives along the way. "I forgot something important..." She says, pausing on the porch. He raises an eyebrow, and waits patiently. "This thing with The Yellow Eyed Demon? It's not over. There was something else..."

Even though her eyes are glazed in thought, she spots Dean gawking at her. "That's, uh.. Kind of a big thing to forget, don't you think?" There's an incredulous tone to his voice that makes her wince. Okay, so it is sort of stupid, but she has a mild memory loss problem, so sue her. "Seriously?" Oh, oops. Had she said that out loud? Haha.

"Uhm... Yeah..." _Let's see... All hell breaks loose part- oh, duh._ She facepalms, moving towards the front door. "Just remembered. Seriously, it was in the title of the episode.." She doesn't miss the eye roll.

She goes straight to Bobby's office, hoping that he would be in there. She was right. "Okay, great. Dean, mind getting Sam?" He looks at her suspiciously, but nods and walks out. He clearly wasn't happy with the lack of given information. Sylvia couldn't exactly blame him, either. She only hoped he wouldn't react too harshly to her plan.

 _Yeah, right._

Once they had all gathered she got down to it. "How to put this... uh, this thing with Azazel?"

Sam cut her off. " _Who?"_ He questioned, clearly confused, which earned an eye roll from the young teen.

"The Yellow Eyed Demon. It's not over."

"Watcha mean, 'it's not over'?" Yeah, she really didn't expect any of them to be happy about this, Bobby included.

"Okay, I'm just gonna sum this up. Azazel is going to try to open the gates of hell. Now I can't remember exactly where that is, but I can tell you it's a graveyard. There's train tracks around it in the shape of a devil's trap. Big cathedral, and the colt is the key to open it. No, let me finish." She points at Dean who was about to interrupt, and she has to keep from laughing, because he actually _pouts._

"Sam. Azazel is going to meet with you in person, when there's no one around. This is going to sound nuts, but you need to do what he says." All three of them burst out in protest at this. _Not surprising._ "Iknow, I know. But, at some point he's going to give you the colt. You should have an opportunity to shoot him. Take it.

"He's going to threaten you," she adds. "And Dean, and Bobby, and maybe even me. Ignore it, he can't do anything dead." Dean shoves his way into the conversation, placing himself between her and Sam. _Protective._

 _Well, shit. This is gonna be harder then I thought._ "No. There is no way we're letting Sam do this alone. I'm not gonna stand by and-"

"Dean," She can see the shock plastered on his face, as Sam interrupts him carefully, placing a halting hand on his shoulder. She was actually surprised too. Sam turns his gaze to her. "This'll work?" She bit her lip.

"I am... ninety- _eight_ percent certain that this will work." Dean sent her a glare worthy of Batman, and looks questioningly at his little brother.

"You don't have to..." Sam shakes his head and Dean sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face.

He smiles some, at his brother's protectiveness. "I want to. If we have a shot, then we should take it." Dean clearly isn't happy with this, but Bobby nods, standing up.

"Okay. That's settled then. Sylvia, I want you to help me find that graveyard. We'll need a plan 'B'. You also get to fill Ellen and the others in when they get here. We'll need all the hands we can get." She nods, and boy would _that_ be a fun conversation. _Hey, so we need your help keeping the gates of hell from opening, you're not busy this weekend, are you?_ Oi.

She sits at the table with Bobby, both pulling out maps, as Dean drags Sam outside, presumably to talk him out of it. It all reminded her of the calm before the storm, standing up the hairs on her neck. _I've got a bad feeling about this..._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A/N: So, definitely not my best chapter, but I felt that I had to get this out as soon as possible. Oh, and I won't give you details, but someone has to die and come back, so what do you think? Gunshot? Knife? Or electrocution? Or if you have any suggestions, go ahead and put it in your review, please! Thanks again for reading!

Peace out, little birds!


	8. Chapter 7: Why End It?

Perhaps you've already noticed, this chapter is a bit different from the others.

You see, this story was never just for your amusement. It was never _just_ a story. It was never truly a lie, or a tale to be told, but a concoction of the mind.

Many a thing was left to the imagination.

Many things were left for you to decide. Not me.

This story could end in many ways. Maybe with angles, or demons, or ghosts. Maybe I finally tell Sam and Dean who I really am.

But, the thing is, I'm still living it. And the possibilities are endless.

I want you to choose.

Because I can't anymore.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

I frown at the white ceiling, a steady beep near my... bed? Okay, not _my_ bed. I realize a moment too late that it's most likely a hospital. For a moment, I think perhaps I might be back home. "Ms. Blake?!" I snap my head towards the shocked voice. The nurse just confirmed that this is most definitely a hospital. Also, if she's referring to me as 'Blake', then I'm most likely in Sam and Dean's world. There's a fog thickly laced in my mind, as I attempt to recall what happened. I come up with nothing, because of course, my memory wasn't bad enough as is.

The doctor comes in about three minutes later, not hiding his surprise well at all. Though, before he gets the chance to ask me anything, I pin him with an icy look. "How long was I out? No one here is hiding it well, you're surprised I'm awake, so how long?" I'm surprised at my own harshness, but the doctor shakes it off, and... one year? I let him ask me questions, answering in short. If it had been one year... then this is, what? End of season three?

Upon request, I'm given my cloths to change into. After I'm dressed, I insist on calling whoever brought me here, desperately seeking answers. I recognize the number as Sam or Dean's, and I pray-wait. Nah, I'm not gonna pray to those assholes. I _hope_ that I managed to prevent the disaster. Also that they won't think I'm a shifter. That could be awkward.

"Hello?" Dean's voice. I smile, then freeze, realizing I have no clue what I'm gonna say here. "Hello?"

He's more persistent the second time, so I clear my throat. "Uh, hey," I say awkwardly. I can almost feel the annoyance emanating through the phone, and it makes me smirk. "It's Sylvia... listen, I-"

"You sick sonnuvabitch. You listen, and you listen well. Sylvia Blake is in a coma, and has been for the last year. You really wanna pick a fight with me about this, you can come yourself. Hell, I'll even give ya the address." There's a tense pause. I tilt my head for a second, debating.

"'Kay. I've got a pen and paper. I'll snag a cab." I almost scoff at the shocked silence, as I retrieve a pen and paper from the desk. Not many people can stand up to Dean's 'angry voice'. He gives me the address, lethal rage hidden in his voice. Well okay, not really hidden, but I'm givin' him some credit here.

As I said, I call a cab to pick me up. The drive is pretty long, and I sort of ditch him at the gas station closest to my destination. It's not like I have any money, anyway. I walk the rest of the way there, and stop at the door. I crack my neck, ready to defend myself. One quick glance at the parking lot revealed the Impala, and all I had to do was give a description to the front desk.

I knock firmly on the door, taking a deep breath. It opens to reveal Sam, and Dean not far behind him holding a gun. I just roll my eyes, not that I really should be this calm. "Can I come in?" Sam glances at Dean, who after a moment, gives a firm nod. I step in, looking over the room. Salt lines, holy water, devils traps... the whole nine yards.

Sam yanks my arm from my pocket, and quickly cuts it with a silver knife. I huff, walking over to the holy water, and making a point of stepping over the salt line, outside the trap. I hold the jug up, shaking it in front of them, and glance at the cross inside. Rolling my eyes, I take a swig from the jug, and set it back down. "Anything else? 'Cause _I'd_ like some answers." They both stare at me for a second. Sam turn to look at Dean, waiting for his brother's approval. I lock eyes with him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the glower. I calmly stand my ground, allowing him to make his choice. "Dean?" We both glance at Sam.

"Give him a sec, Sam, we're in a staring contest." I joke, returning my gaze with raised eyebrows.

"Well I'll be damned. Sylv?" I grin, nodding.

They ask me endless question that I don't know the answers to, and call Bobby to let him know.

"So, I was hoping you could fill me in here. I seem to be missing some time."

They both grin, Sam in pure childish joy, and Dean in a sense of gratitude. "You're plan worked."

...

...

"I had a _plan?"_

So this my friends is where I'll leave you.

I do hope perhaps you can find a way to end my story. That you can fill in the blanks.

Because the truth is?

This story was only the beginning.

A/N: Whew! I really hope you all enjoyed, but I wanted to wrap this up, and had no clue how. I swear, I won't start posting a multi-chapter story again til I've finished it. :O

On another note, shout outs to the people that waited this long, because I just feel awful for the wait. If you guys really want a sequel, I'd be glad to make one, but I'm gonna need ideas. ;) If I _do_ end up making a sequel, it will most likely end up being a series of one-shots. You know, hunts and stuff. Anyways, let me know, and if you think I should, help me out with some ideas, yeah? ^_^

Peace!


End file.
